The Midnight
The Midnight is an army that was established on Earth after the British Revolution of 2375, led by Grand Marshal Union Strike, then known as Agent Vivaro. The army dresses most of their forces in black armour and the majority of their army shares this colour, albeit with some form of unique feature to distinguish them. The army fought Exodus in the biggest war ever recorded, based originally in the rebuilt United Kingdom of Great Britain. However they were forced out of their home and fled to Equestria where they set up a base known as Everfree Bunker, as well as many outposts spanning the continent. Their main concentration of forces was around the portal, to prevent Exodus from entering Equestria utilising the Blockade of Hope. Adopting Magic and Science, the army has a very impressive variety of technology such as flying aircraft carriers that can transform into three giant mechanical warriors to flatten entire countries. This ability is used but once in unison, while one ship (known as the Diadem) transformed a total of three times. The Midnight pioneered DarkTech and Hologram technology, using these advanced tricks against Humanity and all who stood against them. The Midnight's flag is simply a black-and-white version of the Union Jack, due to its British founders. Important Members Union Strike '''is the Grand Marshal of the Midnight, giving him absolute control of the army. '''Fielde Locke '''is both the High Marshal of the Midnight and the Commander of XCOM, possessing intense Magic and Psionic powers. '''General Zeta '''is the General of the Midnight, with strong Magic and a reputation for a short fuse linked to a huge bomb. '''Princess Luna '''was deemed the Marshal of the Midnight but she does not claim any power to it. '''The Patriot '''was a young woman who played a big part in the British Revolution, deeming her an important person in the Midnight. Enlisted Species '''Brits founded the Midnight and were the only species involved in it during its early years. '''Ponies '''were allowed to enter the Midnight thanks to Princess Luna, giving the Midnight more members. '''Cybers '''were built for war and all enlisted into the Midnight immediately, serving with pride. '''Felixes '''and their canine cousins are the odd species, having no relation to Equestria whatsoever. '''Canaie '''and their feline cousins are the odd species, having to relation to Equestria whatsoever. '''Equestrians '''are the humanoid descendants of Ponies on Earth, and resemble Brits greatly. Allied Factions '''The XCOM Project '''was founded as a Midnight splinter-cell, but became independant following their first defeat on Earth. Sub-Factions '''The RAF '''is a British air army meant to keep the skies in Midnight control. '''The Royal Navy '''was set up to protect the seas of Equestria from Exodus. '''MI6 '''carries out espionage operations to cripple their enemies from within. Hostile Factions '''Exodus '''is their sworn enemy, and was their main foe during the Dimensional War. '''ADVENT '''did not directly threaten the Midnight, but they were hostile all the same. '''The Invaders '''may have been threatening at first, but later advancements rendered them easy prey. '''The Solar Democracy '''tried to usurp Union from the throne, marking them as enemies of the dark army. '''The Militia '''attempted to "liberate" Equestria from the Midnight but failed, leading to the Last Lights. Post-DW Following the Dimensional War, the Midnight became Equestria's official army protecting the Lunar Empire and British Empire, under the direct command of Union Strike. They grew exceedingly hostile to Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia in the following years, causing tension between the empires that eventually led to war. The Midnight repaired much of Equestria after the Dimensional War, but they left Trottingham alone as a symbol of what warfare does (as to prevent future conflict) and refused to help the Crystal Empire in any way, leading Cadence to distrust Union. The Midnight eventually sided with the Cyber Empire during the Mineral War against the Crystal Empire, but showed Cadence mercy and spared her, allowing her to keep the Crystal Palace. However, it would be heavily patrolled by the Midnight and Shining Armour was hanged for his part in the Mineral War. Upon the beginning of the Equestrian Civil War, the Midnight became extremely strict and was authorised to kill anyone who was suspicious of aiding their enemies of the Solar Democracy and Militia. They greatly outgunned their foes but the ECW ultimately ended in nuclear war, ending all three factions. Post-ECW Upon learning of the Midnight, a Pony in the Equestrian Wasteland set out to rebuild the army and "unite" Equestria under martial law and purity by the Brits, a long-dead species. The resulting army took the form of the New Lunar Order. The New Lunar Order was destroyed when Connor and Kate gave their lives to take away their power, with Lilac Caesar taking control of the brand new, replacement government that believed in peace and freedom. Trivia The original incarnation of the Midnight was in the cancelled "Dimensional Warfare 4: New Blood" as the Midnight Resistance. It was established to fight the tyrants known as the Peacekeepers, who held Earth in an iron grip. The Midnight Resistance was set up by Apple Bloom, who was but the first of many rebels. The Midnight shares much of its culture with that of Great Britain, due to its British founders. This includes being ruled by a monarchy.